The present invention relates to moulds enabling the production of, for example, profiled elements, panels and frames in building joinery work, of plastics material, notably of polyurethane. The invention also covers the profiled elements and the joinery thus produced.
In the field of moulding plastics materials for the production of profiled elements and of openable or fixed window- and door-frames, joinery work is at present known which is obtained by means of moulds comprising essentially two half-moulds of which each is dimensioned so as to have directly the desired profile and can include extensions for setting to the required length. It is clear that this type of mould is particularly expensive and that the product produced must then be trued, notably at the level of the joints between the extensions.